Sealed Siblings
by Nurmengard
Summary: My take on the Bossfight with the Hollow Knight. Starring my OC Monad.


Hier ein paar kleine Anmerkungen zur Orientierung:

„..."= normales Sprechen

**#...#** 24 spricht

_/.../_= Denken

_**Sealed Siblings**_

**#Sunshine...hast du dir das auch wirklich gut überlegt?#**

Stille. Die allseits vertraute Stille.

**#Du hast gesehen was den Gefäßen vor dir widerfahren ist.#**

_/Ich bin kein Gefäß./_

Die Worte formten sich in der Leere als Gedanken.

**#Das macht dein Vorhaben noch unwirklicher.#**

_/Ich bin stärker. Ich bin rein. Ich habe meine Seele und ich habe dich./_

24 Hours seufzte frustriert.

_/ Wir haben die Träumer vernichtet. Die Siegel sind geöffnet, es gibt kein Zurück. Bleiben wir untätig breitet sich die Infektion ungehindert aus. Sie wird von Mistmund aus die gesamte Oberfläche überrennen./_

**#Wen kümmert´s? Dann sind die Menschen eben auch dran.#**

Er konnte das Schulterzucken seines Schattens fühlen.

_/Wenn es nur die Menschen beträfe... . Ich sehe es nicht ein meine derzeitige Lebenssituation einzubüßen. Und wenn mein Bruder der Infektion nicht mehr gewachsen ist übernehme ich das./_

Seine Adoptiveltern. Natürlich. Das kleine Käferwesen nannte es Lebensstandard da er es nicht besser wusste und dieses familiäre Band nicht als solches erkennen und benennen konnte. Aber im Klartext wollte das Hirschkäferlein seine Familie schützen. Und sogar das war nur zweitrangig. Ein positiver Nebeneffekt der Demonstration seiner angelernten Fähigkeiten und außergewöhnlichen Stärke. Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall, hieß es im Volksmund und 24 befürchtete das dieser Fall früher als später über sie kommen würde. Aber der Schatten konnte nicht viel tun. So gesehen hatte der Kleine nicht Unrecht. Als Gefäß eignete er sich wahrlich perfekt. Aber sie sollten verdammt sein wenn Monad jemals damit begann seine Gefühle zu verstehen. Vorausgesetzt es würde überhaupt so verlaufen wie Monad sich das vorstellte. Und wie genau er sich das vorstellte war 24 noch immer schleierhaft. Aber nun hatte das Hirschkäferlein das schwarze Ei betreten. Es war stockfinster. Der Weg führte schnurgerade aus. Säulen säumten ihn welche mit jedem Schritt den er tat blass aufleuchteten. Schließlich erreichte Monad eine Bank die mehr einem Sockel ähnlich war. Er ließ sich darauf nieder, seine kurzen Beine baumelten in der Luft. Er besah sich die Talismane an Heft und Klinge seines Nagels. Nurmengard schimmerte blass. Bleiches Erz und bleiche Knochen. Neben seiner Sitzgelegenheit stand eine kleine Tafel. Sie glühte leicht als Monad aufstand und zu ihr hinüber ging um die eingravierte Inschrift zu lesen.

_Gefäß._

_wenn auch gebunden, sollst du den Zustand der Welt erfahren._

_Heilandsnest wird wieder ganz sein._

Ja. Dies würde nun ein Teil seiner Existenz werden. Mit dieser Aufgabe war einst sein Bruder betraut worden und nun würde er selbst sie antreten. Monad horchte tief in sich. Stille. Selbst sein Schatten war verstummt. Er hatte es wohl aufgegeben ihn umstimmen zu wollen. Das einzige externe Geräusch war das stetige Pulsieren der infektiösen Blasen nahe dem Tor zur nächsten Kammer. Nurmengard fest in der Hand tapste das Wesen in das Herz des Eis. Und da war er. Von Ketten gebunden, über dem Boden gehalten. Sein großer Bruder. Die Höhlen der Maske erfüllt vom ominösen Glühen der Infektion. Sie blickten zu ihm herab und Monad erwiderte den Blick stur.

**#Die Ketten stützen das Siegel.#**

Wie viel Zeit war vergangen seitdem sein Vater ihn in diesen Tempel geleitet hatte? Ihm versicherte, dass durch sein Opfer Heilandsnest von der Seuche endlich errettet werden würde? Er musste ihr Herz in seinem Innern tragen und zur Sicherheit in diesem Tempel verweilen. Und zuerst schien es einfach. Er erinnerte sich wie sein Vater sein Verließ betrat und ihm die Kunde des Erfolgs überbrachte. Und auch wenn das hieß, dass er diesen Tempel nie wieder verlassen würde so machte ihm dies nichts aus so lange das Königreich erlöst blieb. Er hatte zu ihm gesprochen: _„Das Volk von Heilandsnest wird dein Opfer auf alle Zeit gedenken."_. Danach war der bleiche König gegangen und der Hollow Knight sah ihn nie wieder. Das Siegel öffnete sich kein zweites Mal. Aber die Zuversicht reichte ihm vollkommen. Die Versiegelung der Krankheit. Dies war sein Zweck. Und er erfüllte ihn. Harrte hier aus. Lange Zeit war es nicht mehr als das. Dann eines Tages hörte er _Sie_. Zuerst nur leise und entfernt. Ein schwaches Echo aus den Tiefen seines Seins. Dann wurde _Sie_ lauter, forscher. Rückte sich unnachgiebig in den Vordergrund. Erfüllte den Geist den er nicht haben sollte. Befahl ihm die Krankheit nach außen zu tragen und jene zu schlachten die sich ihr verweigerten. Er versuchte _Sie_ auszublenden. Sie verstummen zu lassen. Nichts funktionierte. _Ihre_ Schreie wurden lauter und schon bald war es nicht mehr nur sein Geist der von _Ihrem_ Einfluss erfüllt war. Der brennende Schleim kroch zäh in jeden Winkel seines Körpers und aufeinmal wurde ihm die Notwendigkeit der Ketten bewusst welche ihn hielten. Zusammen mit dem Siegel das lähmend auf ihm lag. Doch nun hörte er eben diese Ketten klirren. Sein starrer Blick wanderte zum Boden unter ihm. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stockte ihm der Atem. Diese Gestalt. Diese Ausstrahlung. Ein sanftes, bleiches Licht. Weich und doch fast blendend. Könnte es sein das...?

_/Vater...?/_

Nein. Die Gestalt welche auf die Verankerung der Ketten einschlug war viel kleiner als der König. Es war ein kleines Gefäß. Und seine Gedanken rasten. Wusste das Kleine denn nicht was es da tat? Wie hatte es die Siegel auf der Tür des Eis überwunden? War den Träumern etwas zugestoßen? Die erste Kette sprang mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Rasseln zurück. Das kleine Gefäß lief unter ihm hindurch zur anderen Seite und begann nun auf die nächste Verankerung einzuschlagen. Hollow´s Augen folgten dem Treiben. Er wünschte sich, dass Kleine irgendwie aufhalten zu können. Er wollte es warnen. Ihm zu verstehen geben das es eine große Dummheit beging. Das er gefährlich war. Die nächste Kette schnappte geräuschvoll zurück. Er konnte _Sie_ hören. _Sie_ kreischte beim Anblick des winzigen Gestalt. Bäumte sich auf. _Ihr_ Hass auf dieses Geschöpf brannte in seinem Kopf. Die letzte Kette löste sich und der Hollow Knight fühlte seinen Körper zu Boden fallen. Das Siegel auf ihm war gebrochen. Das Gefühl für seinen Körper kehrte zurück mit der Intensität einer Flutwelle. Schmerz der alles überblendete. Er warf den Kopf zurück und schrie. Ein hohler, harscher Ton erfüllt von lang gereifter Qual. Die Halle erzitterte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich das kleine Gefäß geduckt hielt und die Hände über die nicht vorhandenen Ohren schlug. Vielleicht kam es jetzt zur Vernunft? Doch da irrte der Ritter. Als der letzte Nachhall seines Schreis verstummte, schüttelte sich das Kleine fast schon entrüstet und festigte den Griff um seinen Nagel. Hollow tat es ihm schweren Herzens gleich. Er wollte dem Kleinen nicht wehtun aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Vielleicht gelang es ihm ja, es zu vertreiben. Es in die Flucht zu schlagen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass _Sie_ noch mehr unschuldige Geschöpfe mit in den Wahnsinn riss. Er würde diesem jungen Gefäß diese Bürde nicht auferlegen. Es nicht verdammen. Nein. Er würde es beschützen. Es vor diesem elenden Schicksal bewahren. Er stürmte auf das Kleine zu, schwang seinen Nagel in ausschweifenden Bögen. Das Gefäß wich aus, parierte, schlug zurück. Es war schnell und die Klinge seines Nagels scharf. Sie schnitt durch seine Glieder, hinterließ Kerben in seiner Maske. Anscheinend schien sein Gegenüber sehr entschlossen. Seine Kampfkunst war nicht zu verachten. Klein und wendig wie es war entging es so gut wie jedem Nagelhieb seinerseits. Hollow´s Kopf dröhnte. _Sie _schrie und keifte. Der Schmerz schwoll an und auch er schrie.

Das hohle Geräusch durchdrang Monads Körper und wieder hielt sich das Wesen die Ohren zu. Wieder schüttelte er diesem unliebsamen Ton von sich. Doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde musste er sich zur Seite rollen. Die Nagelschläge kamen häufiger. Die Deckung seines Bruders wurde dichter und Monad hatte Schwierigkeiten einen gescheiten Treffer zu landen. Offensichtlich nahm er seine Aufgabe sehr ernst. Monad verstand das. Aber es war nun an der Zeit zu wechseln. Monad blockte einen besonders harte Nagelschlag und musste kurz seine Balance wieder finden. Dies kostete das Hirschkäferlein jedoch wertvolle Sekunden. Von einem Moment auf den anderen befand sich der Hollow Knight über ihm, den Nagel zum Angriff gehoben, sein Umhang wehte um seine dürre Gestalt. Dann stürzte er hinab. Monad stolperte hastig nach hinten um dem Einschlag des Nagels zu entgehen. Doch damit war es nicht getan. Der Boden zitterte und Monad realisierte das Leuchten unter seinen Füßen zu spät. Hitze verglühte seinen Körper als eine grelle Säule aus infizierten Feuer aus dem Erdreich brach. Nach ein paar Sekunden war es vorbei. Schmerzen blieben ihm zwar erspart doch die Überraschung, dass grelle Licht und das monströse Rauschen der Flammen paralysierten das Hirschkäferlein kurzzeitig. Diese Reizüberflutung schmeckte seinem Nervensystem überhaupt nicht.

**#Sunshine. Wir brennen noch.#**

Monad sah an sich hinunter. Der Saum seines Umhangs stand in Flammen. Sofort begann das Kleine auf dem Stoff herum zu trampeln. Als dies nicht half warf es sich auf den Boden und rollte sich von einer Seite zur anderen.

**#Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?! Steh wieder auf!#**

Monad kam auf seinen Knien zum sitzen und besah sich den Rest seines Körpers. Seine schwarze Schutzkleidung hatte rauchende Brandlöcher und der Stoff, welcher seine Hände bedeckt hatte war bis zu den Handgelenken hinunter gebrannt. Die darunter liegenden Knochen wirkten angesengt. Das aufblitzen des feindlichen Nagels zwang Monad wieder auf die Beine und einige Schritte zurück. Doch der erwartete Angriff kam nicht. Das Wesen sah wie sein Bruder in der Bewegung erstarrte und sich aufeinmal krümmte als ob ihm der Magen wehtun würde. So falsch war der Gedanke anscheinend auch gar nicht. Monad sah die Infektion dicke Blasen unter dem Umhang seines Bruders schlagen. Dann riss er plötzlich seinen Oberkörper zurück und mit einem ekelerregenden, feuchten Ratschen explodierten die Blasen und die Infektion verteilte sich in Form von großen Tropfen im ganzen Raum. Einer davon traf Monad direkt in der Körpermitte und durchnässte ihn mit ätzender Flüssigkeit. Der Kleine schüttelte sich angewidert. Der Schauer hatte sich gelegt und sein Bruder landete kurzzeitig auf den Knien. Die Atmung schnell und stoßweise. Es wurde schlimmer. Er musste sich beeilen.

Er hatte es nicht halten können. So sehr er es auch gewollt hatte. Aber das Zeug kochte wie Lava in seinem Inneren. Und sein wunder Körper erreichte sein Limit. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Durfte _Sie_ nicht übernehmen lassen. Das kleine Gefäß hielt sich wacker, leider. Warum verstand es nicht, dass es verschwinden musste? Hollow umklammerte seinen Nagel. Die Wunden, welche die Infektion gerissen hatte schmerzten aber er durfte dem nicht erliegen. Er hatte die Reaktion des Kleinen auf die Flammensäulen bemerkt. Lag darin etwa der Schlüssel? Hollow wich dem nächsten gewagten Hieb aus, teleportierte sich erneut in die Luft und stürzte sich Nagel voran zu Boden. Wieder schossen die Säulen aus dem Grund unter ihnen. Er hielt nach dem Gefäß Ausschau. Diesmal war es vorbereitet und hatte Schutz zwischen zwei Stichflammen gesucht. Aber auch jetzt hielt es sich geduckt und die Hände lagen über den Ohren. Der Ritter konnte sehen das, dass Gefäß sich die Wangenknochen verbrannt hatte. Aber es hatte keine Angst. Seine Haltung war ablehnend aber nicht ängstlich. Lärm schien ihm zu schaffen zu machen. Als die Säulen erloschen sah er das Kleine auf sich zu stürmen. Er hob seinen Nagel zur Abwehr und sie prallten aufeinander. Hollow setzte zu seiner Dreischlag-Kombo an doch das Wesen hatte den Schwung des ersten Schlages genutzt um sich hoch zu katapultieren und in selben Atemzug mit einem Schattensturz auf ihn niederzufahren. Die Schockwelle schüttelte seine schmerzenden Glieder. _Sie_ begehrte auf. Schrie wie das verwundete Biest das _Sie_ war. Dieses Geschöpf..._Sie_ verlangte, nein, lechzte nach dessen Tod. _Sie_ spürte die Gefahr und wollte diese Maske zu Staub zermahlen. Hollow brüllte. _Sie _wurde stärker. Aber er würde nicht zulassen das _Sie_ dem Kleinen was tat. Ihm war nun klar das nichts was er tat dieses Gefäß von seinem Vorhaben abbringen konnte. Also war das einzig sinnvolle das er noch tun konnte ihm dabei zu helfen den Sieg zu erringen. Und so richtete der Hollow Knight seinen eigenen Nagel gegen sich. Er trieb die Klinge durch seinen Körper. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Die zähe Masse begann sich langsam in den entstandenen Wunden zu sammeln. Lauernd. Und dann passierte es. Die Infektion blähte seinen Körper auf, hob ihn in die Luft und ließ die pulsierenden Beulen bersten. Dicke Tropfen aus ätzender, orangefarbener Flüssigkeit flogen und sprühten in alle Richtungen wie ein groteskes Feuerwerk.

**#Sieh dir das an! Sieh dich um! Willst du wirklich _SO_ enden?! _DAS_ ist dein Schicksal!#**

_/Mach dich nicht lächerlich./_

Monad tänzelte durch den Säureregen Sah zur starren Gestalt seines Bruders auf welche wie ein morbider Luftballon über ihm hing und im nächsten Moment von der Infektion herumgeschleudert wurde wie eine Lumpenpuppe. Seine Gliedmaßen hingen leblos an ihm herab. In seinen Augen stand Schmerz. Monad trat drei Schritte zurück. Vermied so den Zusammenprall zischen ihnen. Hollow krampfte die Hand um seinen Nagel, kämpfte sich mit letzter Kraft auf die Beine.

Er wollte nach dem Kleinen schlagen. Er musste es vernichten, sonst gab _Sie_ keine Ruhe. Er fühlte seinen Geist dahin schwinden, er wurde vom Licht verschluckt genauso wie die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Sein Leid wäre vorüber wenn er es nur vernichten könnte... . Doch da sah er sie. Die winzige, _weiße_ Hand die sich um das Heft ihres Nagels klammerte. Und Hollow sah die Gestalt vor sich zum ersten Mal richtig an. Sie bestand nicht wie er aus schwarzer Leere. Und die Maske war in Wirklichkeit gar dann...die kleinen Hörnchen die seinen aus der Kindheit nicht unähnlich waren. Aber das konnte nicht sagte ihm doch damals, sein Brüderchen wäre verstorben. Und er hatte ihn gesehen. Klein, sein Panzer bleich und perlig ganz nach den Eltern. Seine Hörnchen waren so winzig gewesen. Und still war er. Still, starr, leblos. Aber jetzt standen sie sich hier gegenüber. Hollow ballte die Faust. Wie konnten sie nur seinen kleinen Bruder hier her zu ihm schicken? Und wie hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde daran denken können dieses Geschöpf auslöschen zu wollen? Der Kleine stand ungerührt vor ihm und sah ihn einfach nur an. Aber er lebte. Er war hier. Sein kleiner Bruder war zu ihm gekommen. Der Gedanke füllte ihn aus und vermochte es sogar _Ihre _Stimme in den Hintergrund zu drängen. Er wusste nicht welches Wunder hatte vollbracht werden müssen um diese Begegnung möglich zu machen aber das war ihm auch egal. Alles was zählte war die kleine Gestalt ihm gegenüber. Ihre bloße Existenz und der Fakt das die Infektion ihr bis jetzt nichts anhaben konnte. Er war nicht komplett gescheitert. Hollow hob seinen Arm, streckte ihn so weit er konnte in Richtung des Hirschkäferleins. Er wollte seinen Bruder umarmen. Wenigstens ein Mal. Der Kleine sah ihn an, legte den Kopf schräg und schien abzuwägen. Schließlich senkte er seinen Nagel und die spindeldürren Beinchen staksten zielstrebig auf ihn zu.

Monad hatte keine Angst. Keine Bedenken. Die knochige Hand berührte ihn hauchzart am Rücken, schob ihn zärtlich näher zu dem am Boden knienden Hollow Knight. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schaute zu ihm hinunter. Die Infektion brannte noch heller in seinen Höhlen als zuvor. Monad erwiderte den Blick ruhig, den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt. Er fühlte das Zittern und Beben des Körpers vor ihm. Flüssigkeit löste sich aus den Augen der Maske. Mit einem leisem _Plitsch_ landeten ein paar Tropfen auf Monads Gesicht. Sie waren warm. Ein bisschen unangenehm. Schwarze Finger strichen sanft über seine Wange. Leere auf Knochen. Monad sog das Gefühl, welches von einem schabenden Geräusch begleitet wurde tief in sich auf. Sein großer Bruder erkannte offenbar wer er war. Irgendetwas stieg in ihm auf. Eine seltsame Empfindung. Monad kannte ihren Ursprung nicht.

**#Sunshine. Jetzt oder nie.#**

Richtig.

Zuerst dachte er sein Bruder würde sich angewidert von ihm zurück ziehen...aber dem war nicht so. Diese stillen Augen sahen einfach nur weiter zu ihm hoch. Ja, er wusste weshalb er gekommen war. Aber wie stellte er sich das vor? Er war kein Gefäß. Und konnte Hollow das verantworten? Konnte er mit dem Gedanken leben seinem kleinen Bruder eine solche Bürde auf die Schultern zu legen? Die Antwort war ein klares Nein...jedoch... . Der Blick des bleichen Wesens lag unablässig auf ihm als wolle er ihm etwas mitteilen. Die winzigen, weißen Finger umgriffen seine.

„_Zeit abzuwechseln."_, schien er sagen zu wollen. Hollow schloss die Augen und zwei weitere dicke Infektionstropfen klatschten auf den Boden. Als er wieder aufsah, schaute ihn sein Brüderchen immer noch mit demselben Ausdruck an.

„_Das ist jetzt meine Aufgabe."_

Die Momente zogen an ihnen vorbei. Und dann konnte Hollow sie sehen. Die Leere welche die beiden Höhlen erfüllte und scheinbar endlos tief zu reichen schien. Die absolute Leere die ihm offenbar gefehlt hatte. Und er sah noch etwas. Ein fragil schimmerndes Etwas brannte in der schwärze wie eine fahle Flamme. Der Schlüssel zu der rätselhaften Entschlossenheit die den Kleinen erfüllte und ihm die Kraft gab in Hollows Fußstapfen zu treten. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei aber es schien der letzte Strohalm zu sein. Sein Körper würde bald komplett nachgeben. So gab er dem jüngeren sein Zeichen, dass er verstand. Er senkte seine Maske auf die Stirn des Hirschkäferleins. Erst spürte er gar nichts und dann einen Sog der nach und nach immer stärker wurde. Spürte wie die Infektion seinen Körper verließ. Wie _Sie_ seinen Körper verließ.

Monad riss an am Herz der Krankheit. Entschlossen nicht das kleinste bisschen übrig zu lassen. Orange-gelbe Sturmwolken umwirbelten sie und sogar die Ketten wurden rasselnd hin und her geworfen von der Kraft des Soges. Er konnte etwas schreien hören. Die Krankheit füllte ihn. Zuerst seinen Körper. Dann navigierte er die Quelle in ihr neues Gefängnis. Die zarte, blasse Seele glühte von innen heraus. Die Schreie wurden lauter. Irgendetwas weigerte sich aber das ließ er nicht zu. Im Kern der Masse konnte er sie ausmachen. Eine kleine Sphäre. Die Wurzel allen Übels. Radiance. Das vergessene Licht. Sie war es die schrie. Monad wollte sie ersticken. In dem Moment als er sie in seiner Seele ein schloss trat 24 in Aktion. Er umhüllte die Flamme mit seiner Leere bis das Licht verstummte.

Es war getan. Noch kurz konnte er die Infektion in den Höhlen seines Bruders flimmern sehen ehe sie von der Schwärze verschluckt wurde. Der Tempel reagierte sofort auf das neue Gefäß und seine Magie trat in Kraft. Neue Ketten schossen von der Decke, verankerten sich über kreuz in der Erde,banden sein Geschwisterchen für die Ewigkeit. Der Kleine ließ es geschehen, scheinbar unfähig sich zu rühren. Das Siegel leuchtete auf ihm und den Bindungen und besiegelte somit das Schicksal der Geschwister. Sie waren hier gefangen aber wenigstens, so dachte Hollow, waren sie zusammen.


End file.
